Tiny Cities Made of Ashes
by hilde girl
Summary: songfic. Not really funny, but I put it here anyway. My first, so R&R!


Authors note: This is my first songfic, please don't make fun! The song is a   
very weird, mostly unheard of rock song. I have no idea who it's by, but it's  
called Tiny Cities made of Ashes.  
  
Tiny Cities Made of Ashes  
  
We're going down the road  
towards tiny cities made of ashes  
  
Relena Peacecraft is driving down the road in her pink limo, Pagan at the  
wheel. Their destination: The Sanq Kingdom.  
  
I'm gonna hit you on the face  
I'm gonna punch you in the glasses  
Oh no  
  
Relena is thinking about the recent spread of violence in the world. Everyone   
expects her to solve it all peacefully. Meanwhile, a world war is brewing. She  
has been pulling away from her peace talks and seminars for quite a while now,  
and her friends are starting to worry. Many already believe that she no longer   
supports peace, and that she would like to rule the world. The truth is, she  
just wants to get away for a while.  
  
I just got a message  
that said hell has frozen over  
Got a phone call from the Lord   
saying hey boy guess what  
right now  
  
Relena arrives at her estate, and is immediately contacted by Noin, who tells  
her that war is expected to break out between two major countries the next day.  
Heero intercepts a message that one country is planning to ambush the other at  
any peace conference if Relena gets involved. Relena is expected to die in the  
attack.  
  
So wer'e drinking drinking drinking drinking  
Coka Coka Cola  
I can feel it going right on down  
right on down my throat  
  
Relena is having some Coka Cola before the peace conference, to keep her throat clear   
for speaking.   
  
As were headed down the road  
towards tiny cities made of ashes  
  
The two countries leaders are on their way to the Sanq Kingdom, one with a   
hidden shipment of mobile suitsbeing sent to strategic locations around the   
world.  
  
I'm gonna get dressed up in plastic  
gonna shake hands with the masses  
Oh no  
  
Relena is dressing, and preparing herself for the conference. The weight of the  
world rests on her shoulders, and she really needs a break.   
  
Does anybody know   
where a body could get away  
does anybody know a way?  
  
Relena sighs and decides to maybe plan some vacation time soon.  
  
We're going down the road  
towards tiny cities made of ashes  
I'm gonna hit you on the face   
I'm gonna punch you in the glasses  
  
The enemy smiles and thinks of victory as his limo escorts him to Relena's   
estate.  
  
I bought myself a t-shirt  
that says the world is my ashtray  
  
He plans to spread violence and war throughout the Earth and the colonies.  
  
Our hearts pump dust  
and our hair's all gray  
  
The world is waiting on what happens at the conference. Altough there are many  
hopes for peace, there are also many people who believe that a new war should  
happen, and the world be reshaped once more.  
  
I just got a message  
that says hell has frozen over  
  
Everyone is at the conference, and Relena is preaching about the need for world  
peace. The signal for attack has almost been given.  
  
I got a phone call from the Lord  
saying hey boy guess what  
right now  
  
Relena realizes that she must go the the bathroom (drank too much)   
just as she goes in, the attack signal is given. Heero bursts into the room to  
see the one leader pull out a gun and assasinate the other. Violence erupts.  
  
Does anybody know  
where a body could get away  
does anybody know a way?   
  
Heero locks the bathroom door and dives behind a chair. He shoots the second   
leader, and most of the peace delegates are engaged in their own war, having  
taken sides with either of the leaders. After a short but bloody battle, Heero  
finds that he is the only one standing. Relena finally manages to get out of the   
bathroom, and is shocked at what she sees.  
  
Does anybody know  
where a body could get away  
does anybody know a way?  
  
Relena suddenly realizes that the world will probably believe that she did this,   
to assasinate the major world leaders so she would have total power. Oh No!  
  
We'rr drinking drinking drinking drinking  
Coka Coka Cola  
I can feel it going right on down  
right on down my throat  
  
She remembers drinking the coke before the meeting, an act which saved her life.  
But even if she hadn't done that, Heero was there to protect her.  
  
As we're headin' down the road  
towards tiny cities made of ashes  
I'm gonna lay down this law  
  
Relena knows her only chance is too flee. But where to? And how? It would mean   
giving up everything, her job, her money, her whole life. She looked over at   
Heero. He was standing there, as if he was waiting for her.  
  
Does anybody know   
where a body could get away  
does anybody know a way?  
  
Heero reached out his hand. He had a shuttle waiting. She could leave here   
and never be seen again. The world would get on without her, but could she   
get on without the world? What would she have left? She looked in Heero's eyes.  
  
Does anybody know  
where a body could get away  
does anybody know a way?  
  
Police and preventers arrived at Relena's estate, only to find it completely  
lifeless. Dead leaders and peace organizers lay strewn about the room, and   
there was no sign of the Vice Foreign Minister. Newspapers reported many theories  
of her whereabouts, and reasons why she must have killed everyone at the conference.  
Yet no one ever surmised the real truth, and Relena Peacecraft was never  
heard from again. Neither was legendary Gundam pilot Heero Yuy.  
  
Owari  
**************************************************************************************  
  
You like? Then Review! I know the song is creepy, and I'm missing a line, but I  
think it really worked. By the way, for all my readers, the next chapter of  
The Meeting will be up before Monday. Don't miss it!  
  
  



End file.
